jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Knights of the Old Republic (Videospiel)
Unter spielbare Charakter steht Malak. Ich habe das Spiel sowohl gut als auch böse durchgespielt und habe ihn nie gespielt! --88.64.54.217 21:50, 8. Dez 2006 (CET) :Da hast du Recht, ich habe das Spiel auch durchgespielt und ich konnte Malak nicht spielen! Warum auch? Malak ist der größte Gegner im Spiel, warum sollte man den spielen können?! Freundliche Grüße Xargon 22:08, 8. Dez 2006 (CET) ::Ja schön und gut, er steht aber nicht unter spielbar, sondern unter andere.--Yoda41 22:09, 8. Dez 2006 (CET) :::Danke, das ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Ich habe den Irrtum der IP einfach geglaubt, ohne es zu überprügen, sorry! Freundliche Grüße Xargon 22:16, 8. Dez 2006 (CET) ::::Ich werde jetzt ein Nacharbeitszeichen einfügen, der Artikel bräuchte dringend eine Überarbeitung! Ich hoffe ich werde Zeit dazu haben, etwas an dem Artikel zu verbessern. Xargon 22:37, 8. Dez 2006 (CET) Entschuldigung, ich bin die IP, die geschrieben hat das Malak bei den spielbaren Charaktern steht. Ich meinete damit die Seitenleiste (Spielinformationen-Inhalt). Da keiner von euch sich den Artikel genau angeschaut hat, ändere ich es jetzt einfach selbst. --88.64.52.225 15:48, 9. Dez 2006 (CET) :Ach das meintest du, gut selber ändern ist ja auch der Sinn einer Wiki!--Yoda41 15:54, 9. Dez 2006 (CET) Weiß einer, wie man bei KotOR Screenshots macht? Ich meine so, dass man die Charakterleiste und die anderen Anzeigen nicht mehr sieht. Danke schon mal im Voraus, Gruß, Hyperactive Clone 14:20, 8. Apr., 2008 (CEST) Mal am Rande Warum hat der Artikel eigentlich noch das Suffix (Spiel) ? --Modgamers 18:38, 2. Feb 2007 (CET) :Weil es auch eine Comicreihe namens "Knights of the Old Republic" gibt. Vergl. die Begriffserklärungsseite Knights of the Old Republic. Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 18:39, 2. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Aha, er war schneller. Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 18:41, 2. Feb 2007 (CET) Spezies Könnte man nicht den Artikel so erweitern das die Spezies erwähnt werden die in diesem Spiel vorkomnen. '' --vorher nicht signierter Eintrag von 89.50.65.103 um 18:05, 30. Mai 2007, nachgetragen von --Naronnas 13:37, 31. Mai 2007 (CEST)'' Charakterliste Little Ani hat die Charakterliste gelöscht, mit der Begründung, dass es eingach blöd ausschaut. Ich finde das ist nicht Grund genug. Ohne die Charakterliste sieht der Artikel zwar besser aus und ist übersichtlicher, aber ansonsten fehlt eine Zusammenfassung aller vorkommenden Personen, die man ansonsten überhaupt nicht entdecken würde, da sie eine unwichtige Rolle spielen und in der Nachwelt nicht erwähnt werden. Viele Charaktere sind wirklich unbedeutend (muss ich einräumen), manche aber doch sehr interesant und sollten irgendwo erwähnt werden. Deshalb schlage ich vor, wenn wir die Charakterliste löschen, machen wir doch wenigstens eine Kategorie:KOTOR. --Naronnas 12:24, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) Vorschlag Könnte man vielleicht zu KotOR I und II ein extra Cheats-Artikel anlegen, denn es gibt wirklich viele Cheats für KotOR, nicht nur die paar in den Hauptartikeln. Wenn ja, würde ich mich bereit erklären, so ein Artikel zu erstellen. Jamaryn Star 18:22, 2. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Dafür gibt es doch genug Seiten im Internet und hier gehört sowas wohl nicht derartig hin. Jaina 18:25, 2. Mai 2008 (CEST) Cheats Bei mir funktioniert keine der im Artikel genannten Möglichkeiten, die Cheat-Konsole zu öffnen und ich bin bei diesem Problem kein Einzelfall. Weiß jemand, was sonst noch funktionieren würde?--Opi-Wann Knobi (Senat) 15:00, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Du gehst unter Arbeitsplatz und öffnest den Lokalen Datenträger( wahrscheinlich C). Jetzt erscheinen einige Ordener öffnen den Ordner Programm Files.Dann erscheint ein Ordner Namens LucasArts. Den öffnest du. Danach erscheint ein Ordner der SWKotor heißt. Den musst du auch öffnen. Jetzt erscheinen ganz viele Ordner. Du öffnest jetzt den Ordner swkotor wo Konfigurationseinstellungen darunter steht. Dann trägst du unter der letzten Zeile von Game Options EnableCheats=1 ein. Dann kannst du die Konsole mit shif + ^ öffnen oder mit shif + $ im Spiel öffnen. Es erscheint oben links im Spiel eine Zeile zum eintragen. --Jedimeister Kenobi 16:46, 17. Dez. 2008 (CET) Gesinnung Kann man in Kotor I auch der hellen oder der dunklen Seite angehören wie in Kotor II?Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 15:30, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Kannst du dir die Macht der Jedi aneignen, um die Republik zu retten? Oder wirst du der Dunklen Seite verfallen? Held oder Schurke, Retter oder Eroberer... du allein bestimmst das Schicksal der Galaxis! Steht so im Artikel drin, beantwortet das nicht die Frage? Pandora Diskussion 15:39, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich meine nur, dass das ganze ziemlich auf die Jedi aufbaut.Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 08:44, 26. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Der Artikel beschreibt halt hauptsächlich die kanonische Variante, aber es wird auch häufiger auf den alternativen Weg hingewiesen. Pandora Diskussion 10:46, 26. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Bastila kämpft gegen Malak? Wenn man gegen Malak kämpfen muss, wird Bastila Starr gesetzt. Sie kann nicht gegen Darth Malak kämpfen und die Hangartür kann man auch nicht öffnen---Jedimeister Kenobi 10:04, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Nachem man Malak "besiegt", kommt Bastilla wieder dazu und hält ihn auf, damit Carth und man selbst abhauen kann, aber was willst du uns damit sagen? Pandora Diskussion 10:36, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Bei mir ist es so das Malak nach Revans Sieg in mit der Macht dreht und dann abhaut. Die Tür in der er geflüchtet ist kann ich nicht öffnen und die Hangartür kann ich auch nicht öffnen und Bastila bleibt Starr. MfG --Jedimeister Kenobi 13:29, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Aha, du fragst, wie es weiter gehen soll? Geh mal durch eine von den Seitentüren und dann um den Raum rum, wo Malak rein ist, dann von hinten rein. Wir sind hier aber kein Ort für Spielelösungen. Pandora Diskussion 13:58, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) OK. Danke. MfG--Jedimeister Kenobi 18:19, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Sternenschmiede Es steht in dem Artikel alles über die Level nur nicht über dem Level in der Sternenschmiede. Warum? MfG--Jedimeister Kenobi 16:45, 2. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Da gibts nur eins, ransetzen und nachtragen... Pandora Diskussion 17:55, 2. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Das ist ja auch kein Spieleberater, sondern ein Wiki. Hyperactive Clone 16:51, 4. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Cheats? Die Konsole der Cheats lässt sich nicht öffnen. Wie geht das? MfG--Jedimeister Kenobi 11:57, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) PS: Wo finde ich das Spielverzeichnis?--Jedimeister Kenobi 12:03, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Für Cheats gibt es auch andere Seiten oder Foren... 12:36, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Logos right Gibts nicht eine Möglichkeit, Bilder in die Infobox einzufügen; in diesem Fall das Bioware-oder Lucasarts-Logo? Ich kann so was leider nicht programmieren, außerdem wollte ich vorher fragen. Ansonsten könnte man das natürlich auch bei anderen Artikeln verwenden, ist mir nur hier zufällig eingefallen. HHL 17:09, 12. Jan. 2009 (CET) Cheat Edit Der Cheat Edit von der IP kam von mir. Ich hatte vergessen mich anzumelden. Gruß Don Matze 13:30, 5. Feb. 2009 (CET) Cheat kleine anmerkung wenn man ohne pointsaddlightside xxx bzw. pointsadddarkside xxx direkt zur hellen/dunklen seite will muss man einfach addlightside bzw. adddarkside eingeben Yuzaan Vong? (oder so:P) Hallo. Im Artikel Planet der Verräter steht unter Trivia, dass über die Yuzaan Vong in Kotor geredet wird. Kann mir jemand sagen, wo? Ich habe das Spiel mehrere Male durchgespielt, und nie ist mir sowas aufgefallen. Oder liegt es daran, dass ich immer böse bin und mir deswegen diese Option nicht zur Verfügung steht? MfG 84.134.59.136 11:04, 7. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Damit ist der Dialog mit Canderous gemeint, wo er erzählt, dass sie auf einen Asteroiden geschossen haben, der dann plötzlich abgehauen ist. Jaina 11:07, 7. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Achso, danke. 84.134.59.136 11:08, 7. Mär. 2009 (CET)